Aftermath
by MystiklSushi
Summary: I made my decision, to wipe away the threat in favor of your safety at the cost of my life. Please…try to understand…especially when it’s been revealed that I’ve failed you. Kuramacentric Oneshot.


I'm back again with another oneshot. Aren't you all so lucky?? This one takes place around the time that Kurama unleases his fun Makai plant on Karasu by using the last little bit of his life energy. Hooray for cannon!

YYH isn't owned by me. As if you didn't already know.

* * *

The match is over. My eyes are closed, but I can smell the scorched flesh and fabric, the blood, both dried and fresh, and the scent of the blossom I've just unleashed, can feel the cold, rough surface of concrete against my body, against my face. The pain I'm feeling is real, but strangely detached. The sounds of the audience crying out for more grow louder…and yet more distant, as if I'm hearing them from the other end of a long tunnel.

I must be fading.

By now, I really should be acquainted with the feelings that come with the acceptance that I am about to die. I fled them once, but other times, many other times, I have waited expectantly for death's cold embrace. Until now I have been lucky, but there's little chance that something will save me now. At least I have the satisfaction of knowing I'm taking the Crow with me. I'm removing the threat to my teammates.

My teammates. I can hear them now, shouting my name…I'm sorry. There's nothing to be done. I made my decision, to wipe away the threat in favor of your safety at the cost of my life energy. After the things the Crow promised to me, the soft whispers that assured a slow and painful, humiliating death, I can't leave him alive to find a new obsession. Please…try to understand…especially when it's been revealed that I've failed you. I wasn't fast enough to win this last round for you. It seems I'll have many regrets.

Yusuke. I know you won't understand my decision…you never have in the past. You won't be able to jump in this time, like you did with the mirror, or with Bakken. I want to thank you, though…and apologize. You're the only one who really knows the details of my double life…I know that the job of telling Kaa-san will probably fall to you…

Kuwabara. I have gotten to know you better through the time we've spent in training for this tournament. You are genuinely interested in knowing me as a friend…I regret that we won't have the chance.

Hiei. Out of all of us, you are the one most likely to understand my actions; maybe you would even have done something similar had you been in my place. You know what Karasu planned, why I had to stop him. You don't have to tell the others what you know. I'm just…so sorry that I'm leaving you alone.

Kaa-san…I never explained anything to you. I don't know if you'll ever find out what I really am. I wish I could take them away, all the lies, all the deceit. I should have told you everything long ago. You deserve that, and so much more.

I've heard the cliché before about your life flashing before your eyes when faced with death…and after a life as long as mine, I was sure that it would take a drawn out death for all of the images to appear. I was surprised before, when facing imminent death the second time, that the images were all from my early human childhood. I suppose it made sense, as I was exchanging my life for Kaa-san's. More recently, I didn't have time to think about anything other than the task at hand: for the plants within my body to hit their mark, and still allow me consciousness for as long as I was able.

Now I'm able to relive some of the happier moments, all from just the past few months. It's surprising, really, how much I hold dear, and how quickly I was able to acquire it all. Too bad it's all being taken away.

The sounds are fainter now. How long have I been laying here…seconds? Minutes? My sense of time is gone. I wonder what its like to actually die…I know what comes after all too well, but the actual sensation will be a new experience.

My senses have all grown dim. I can no longer feel the pain in my body. Flesh that I know to be exposed to the bone, the burns and scrapes, all of my hurt seems to have evaporated. Perhaps this dying business isn't so bad after all. Maybe I can chat about it later with Genkai…

* * *

Remember to review, because its nice, and I like to hear what you have to say. And hey, if you liked this one, there's a good chance you'll like some of my other stories (insert shameless self-promotion here). 


End file.
